Dragon's Feather
The Dragon's Feather is a al sword available to Matt in . Description The Dragon's Feather appears to be made of blue steel or perhaps Mythril Shards, with white metal on the not shown side of the cross guard as well as on the hilt. The Dragon's Feather has a cyan colored gemstone embedded into its cross guard, which exudes a faint glow. The blade itself has a curved triangular section jutting out of it, with the center of it removed for some unknown reason. The shaft of the blade has a brown material on it. The Dragon's Feather has one of the most accurate flavor texts of all time. It is just what it says - a weapon that gives Matt immense swiftness and agility. Stat wise, the Dragon's Feather is most notable for its huge and stats, with the second highest for the former and the single highest for the latter amongst all Swords; this is complemented by a strong bonus. However, this comes at the expense of a sizable penalty. In terms of special effects, the Dragon's Feather main attractive is its ability to occasionally give Matt the coveted status, letting him take two turns in a row. The extra turns can help mitigate the weapon's weaknesses and boost its versatility, though getting the Haste to be applied can be annoying due to it basically being a matter of luck. It also inflicts the status effect with its Weapon-elemental attacks. Finally, it's capable of countering with a Normal Attack which will inlict Light and then unleash its bonus skill for a bit of extra damage. All in all, the Dragon's Feather is an interesting weapon, and can be pretty useful if its main weaknesses are dealt with. The Dragon's Feather provides resistance to , and Holy. None of these become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Deathly Hollows, in the southernmost room, the chest is the reward for solving the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle. * * * |lvl1HP = -25%-20% |lvl2HP = -25%-20% |lvl3HP = -25%-20% |lvl4HP = -25%-20% |lvl5HP = -25%-20% |lvl1ATK = 20%10% |lvl2ATK = 30%20% |lvl3ATK = 40%30% |lvl4ATK = 60%40% |lvl5ATK = 70%50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1ACC = 20% |lvl2ACC = 25% |lvl3ACC = 30% |lvl4ACC = 40%35% |lvl5ACC = 45%40% |lvl1EVA = 20% |lvl2EVA = 25% |lvl3EVA = 30% |lvl4EVA = 40%35% |lvl5EVA = 45%40% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |BonusSkillPower = 40 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 2 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 8 |item41 = Lost Fallen |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Lost Fallen.png |item41number = 1 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = White Feather |item52number = 4 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict Light. }} |lvl1HP = -20% |lvl2HP = -20% |lvl3HP = -20% |lvl4HP = -20% |lvl5HP = -20% |lvl1ATK = -25% |lvl2ATK = -20% |lvl3ATK = -15% |lvl4ATK = -10% |lvl1MAG = -25% |lvl2MAG = -20% |lvl3MAG = -15% |lvl4MAG = -10% |lvl1DEF = -15% |lvl2DEF = -15% |lvl3DEF = -15% |lvl4DEF = -15% |lvl5DEF = -15% |lvl1MDF = -15% |lvl2MDF = -15% |lvl3MDF = -15% |lvl4MDF = -15% |lvl5MDF = -15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (300%) |AutoSkillChance = (15%) |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 2 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 8 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 1 |item42 = Sapphire |item42number = 1 |item43 = White Feather |item43number = 4 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = White Feather |item52number = 4}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt